Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001
Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 (カプコン バーサス エス・エヌ・ケイ 2 ミリオネア ファイティング 2001, Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting 2001) is a sequel to the fighting game Capcom vs. SNK, released in 2001. It is the sixth game in the Versus series. Like the original, it featured art by Kinu Nishimura and character art by Shinkiro. The game is a popular favorite among fans. Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO is the same game, but with minor changes in gameplay and the inclusion of an EO ("Extreme Offense") system that allows the player to perform specific attacks simply by moving the right analog stick in a certain direction. Many players felt that the EO version wasn't challenging enough, since special moves could now be performed so easily. Roster * (Capcom Boss) ** (SNK Boss) *** (Console only) 'Cameos' * Alex - appears in the Nairobi stage. * Batsu Ichimonji and''' Hinata Wakaba' - assists Kyosuke Kagami in his party-up technique super move. * 'Dudley' - appears reading a newspaper in the London stage. * 'Falcon' - appears in the Nairobi stage, standing along with Leona from the SNK game ''King of Fighters. * Hsien-Ko - appears in the Shanghai stage. * June - appears in the Shanghai stage. * Rose - appears in the London stage. * Rouge - appears in the London stage. * Yang - assists Yun in his special attack. Gameplay Capcom vs. SNK 2 combines characters and gameplay elements from various Capcom and SNK fighting games, mainly the Street Fighter series and The King of Fighters series. Other elements, most noticeably different fighting styles, incorporated elements from other games as well, such as Street Fighter III, Garou: Mark of the Wolves, and the Samurai Shodown series. In contrast to the original Capcom vs. SNK, characters no longer have a specific "ratio." Instead, the player can select up to three characters in a team and give an amount or ratio (up to four) to each as desired. In console versions of the game, players can also choose a 1-on-1 game or a 3-on-3 game in Arcade Mode with the Ratio System removed. Unlike the first game, which was based on The King of Fighters-style two-strength, four button system of punches and kicks, Capcom vs. SNK 2 is based on the three strength, six-button system of punches and kicks, native to the Street Fighter series, and the SNK characters have been tweaked to fit the 6-button style. The overall system is derivative of Street Fighter Alpha. However, a number of different fighting styles called 'Grooves', which mimic other Capcom and SNK games, are included in the engine. These dictate both the character's Super Gauge system, and special techniques, such as dashes, running, and guard cancels, called "Subsystems." There are six in total, each designated with a letter, along with custom grooves that can be programmed in home versions of the game. Each player designates prior to the match which groove his or her team will use. Box Art Image:CapSNK2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:CapSNK2CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:CapSNK2Europe.png|''Europe'' Image:CapcomSNK2EOJapan.png|EO Japan Image:CapcomSNK2EOEurope.png|EO Europe Merchandise and Advertisement Image:CapSNK2OST.png|''OST'' Image:CapSNK2Flyer.png|Arcade Flyer Image:CapSNK2Guidebook.png|Enterbrain Guidebook Category:Versus Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Xbox Games Category:GameCube Games Category:Licensed Games